Nas sombras de um assassino
by myamoto-himura
Summary: Uma onda de assassinatos. Um vampiro por trás disso tudo? Ou será apenas coincidência?


Espero q gostem... é a minha primeira! ; bem, vamos lá! =D

Atenção: os personagens principais não me pertencem, e eu não sei quem é o dono deles! xD  
  
**---PRELÚDIO---**  
  
Um pequeno garoto, de aparentemente 16 anos e 1,60 metros, anda pela rua escura, à caminho de sua casa no subúrbio de kyoto. Ele, que sempre fazia o mesmo trajeto, não sabia que algo iria acontecer ali...  
Um vulto passa rápido nas costas do garoto, que se vira assustado. Ele estava voltando de  
uma festa, e acabara de se despedir dos amigos... Agora andava sozinho por aquele lugar.  
Ele apertou o passo, com medo de que pudesse ser algum traficante. Infelizmete, ele estava certo.  
O vulto era de um homem de meia idade, que estava bravo por não ter conseguido um dinheiro, e logo iria sair no prejuízo, no circulo de tráfico. "Droga... Hidamino irá ficar puto! Não! ele irá me matar!!! Também... eu sou um retardado! Como pude cair na tentação de usar as drogas que passaram por mim? E nem tenho o dinheiro para pagá-las! Vou cair em cima de qualquer um e roubar tudo o que tiver!" Era isso que o homem estava pensando naquela noite. Ele estava drogado com LSD, e tudo que via em sua volta era fruto da sua imaginação.   
Vendo o garoto, sua imaginação produziu a imagem de Hidamino Sazaki, que andava despreocupado e contando o dinheiro do tráfico. Logo, começara a correr atrás dele, e o garoto, desesperado correu tudo o que podia, gritando por socorro. Gritando em vão, pois já eram 3 e meia, e aquela era uma região inabitada.  
  
=garoto= Huf... Huf... SOCORRO!!! Huf.. Huf... Al.. alguém me ajudeee!!!!!  
=homem= Bwahuahua! Arf... Arf.. Hidaminoooo! Fuja que eu irei te matar! Arf... Essa correria ser  
a última de sua vida!!!  
  
=garoto= Huf... Huf... Eu não sei do quê está falando! Meu nome é Minoru Honji!!! Huf...  
=homem= Não disfarce! Arf... Irei... Te matarrrr!!!!!!  
  
Nesse momento eles passavam por um terreno baldio, já desviado da rota de Minoru Honji. Ele só queria encontrar um lugar para se esconder, mas ali não era o que esperava. A lua  
fornecia iluminação suficiente para que ele fosse visto. Logo ele avistou um viaduto onde passavam carros em alta velocidade. "Pode ser minha salvação!" ele pensou se animando. Um carro de policia vinha devagar, e ele teve mais confiança ainda. Iria chegar no viaduto no momento em que o carro de policia iria passar por ali. Mas... Ele tropeça em alguma coisa, e cai.  
  
=mendigo= Eiii... que correria é essa? Heim?!  
=homem= MORRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BAM BAM BAM  
  
Um tiro foi no peito do garoto caído, e sem que ele pudesse pensar em mais nada, outro   
tiro havia atingido sua cabeça, fazendo com que seu cérebro explodisse. O mendigo teria se importado com todo o sangue derramado sobre ele... se o terceiro tiro não viesse em direção ao seu olho, o matando também.  
O carro da polícia parou imediatamente, e quando os dois policiais desceram para checar o ocorrido...  
  
BAM BAM  
  
Dois tiros certeiros explodem as cabeças dos policiais, mas vindos de outro lugar. Logo surge um jovem de aparentemente 27 anos, de sobre-tudo preto, rosto branco como a lua, lábios grandes e vermelhos, com uma blusa negra, calças negras também, um coturno, uma cruz dependurada no pescoço, e... seus caninos refletiam com a luz da lua.  
  
=Vampiro= Ora, ora! Veja se não temos um grande e malvado assassino de crianças aqui! E de quebra o cara mata um mendigo, o livrando da vida suja que levava!  
  
O vampiro bate palmas, e se aproxima com passadas lentas, sem se importar com a pistola  
semi-automática apontada para ele. O homem que havia matado Honji começa a ficar mais lúcido, e olha para o chão, bem aos seus pés, e vê todo o sangue saido dos dois corpos, e começa a tremer, e suar frio. Vê o pequeno garoto com o crânio estraçalhado estirado ao lado de um mendigo velho, deitado em uma pilha de papelão, com umas vazilhas contendo comida ao lado. Ele entra em estado de choque. Não imaginava que poderia matar duas pessoas inocentes assim. Ele vomita muito, e começa a chorar soluçando.  
  
=vampiro= Ora, ora... Vejo que temos aqui um assassino arrependido... O que você fez está feito, venha aqui, vamos sair desse lugar imundo!  
  
Ele parecia nem ouvir, logo se ajoelha e põe o cano da arma na boca, fecha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e empurra o gatilho, estourando sua própria cabeça.  
  
=vampiro= Nããããããooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! Droga! Lá se vai meu lanchinho... Tudo bem... ele parecia estar drogado mesmo...  
  
Então o vampiro entra na noite e desaparece...  
  
Longe dali... Na noite seguinte...  
  
=Seres= Meu Deus! Só podia estar drogado mesmo!  
  
=Âncora do jornal= Foram encontrados os corpos de Minoru Honji, um jovem de 16 anos, que mora em Kyoto, Anjiro Hiroto, traficante, e Motomoto Usuwa, um mendigo que vivia nas redondezas, e dois policiais que faziam a ronda noturna, Jitoro Fusuwa e Haidichi Seno no parque público Kinjou de esportes. As balas achadas nos corpos de Minoru, Anjiro e Motomoto eram da arma que pertencia à Anijiro, que matou os dois e depois se suicidou. Mas as balas encontradas nos corpos dos policiais eram de uma arma diferente. Pode ser que tenha havido um conflito entre duas gangues.  
  
Alucard se aproxima de Seres Victoria, mas dessa vez trajando um sobre-tudo preto, e com um pequeno crucifixo dourado preso à mão. Põe a mão sobre o ombro de Victoria e dá um sorriso macabro para ela.

=Alucard= Venha comigo.

Continua...  
  
ae, essa eh minha primeira fic... escolhi hellsing pq... er... queria algo de vampiros que   
caisse bem, e o clima do hellsing eh bem sombrio.. apesar de que eu assisti somente até o  
4º episodio... xDDD vou usar os personagens.

Sugestões?

Críticas?

Denuncias? Comentem!!! "


End file.
